


Budapest

by andromedaflynn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Budapest, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Violence, What Happened in Budapest, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedaflynn/pseuds/andromedaflynn
Summary: “You and I remember Budapest very differently...”It was meant to be a simple extraction mission, in and out in under a week. But then, when did things ever go the way they were meant to?





	1. Chapter 1

The sharp clatter of your heels cut through the empty silence of the bar as you made your way past the few early drinkers. It was dark and cold, the linger of stale beer hanging in the air that had most people turning their noses up at the rundown establishment. But that didn’t matter to those who frequented the dingy bar; often more intoxicated than they ought to be. It may not have been homely, or as exciting as the ruin bars, but it had existed for as long as anyone could remember. Whatever its name had once been was long forgotten, everyone simply referred to it as Gábor’s; a place where the liquor was flowing, the door was always open, and secrecy was assured, if only because no one gave a damn who entered so long as they paid their tab at the end of the night.

You were a few minutes later than planned, having taken the extra precaution of winding your way around various blocks under the guise of searching for a spot in order to make sure you weren’t being followed, but you would much rather deal with the repercussions of tardiness than end up being caught. Although, if it was Sitwell waiting for you, perhaps being caught and tortured would be preferable to the inevitable lecture you were bound to receive. 

Careful steps took you further into the bar, peripheral vision taking in the scattering of customers with precision to make sure that neither party had been followed, as you made your way towards the booth hidden around the corner. Swiping a knife from an empty table as you neared your destination, you did your best to appear nonchalant and casual, not wanting to raise any suspicion as you slide the knife up your sleeve, ready to use the blunt instrument as a weapon if anyone but your contact was there. But as you edged your way around the corner, your fears where instantly eradicated as you noticed that familiar shade of red.

“Natalia!” you smiled softly, relaxing your stance as you stopped in front of the table, unknowingly interrupting a conversation between her and the dirty blond sitting next to her. A bright smile broke through your friend’s features as she stood up, leaning across the table from where the man had her blocked in to gesture you towards her, enveloping you in a quick hug as you shuffled into the booth with a chuckle.

“Y/N!” she cheered in a hush quiet enough that it wouldn’t be heard. Pulling away she offered a soft smirk as she took in your look, from the business attire that was hugging your curves just a little too tightly, to the bright red of your lipstick that drew the attention of anyone you passed with ease, it was clear that you far from the relaxed state she was used to seeing you in. “Or whatever it is you’re going by today.”

A huff of laughter fell from your own lips as you settled into the booth, carefully extracting the knife from your sleeve as you shook your head at her. “If only it was just today,” you sighed with a good natured smile, “I’ve been on this job for over a year now, I was starting to think we’d never actually take him in.”

“Well, we’re here now, so it won’t be much longer now,” Nat smiled sympathetically, giving the man next to her a slight nod in acknowledgment. It was only then that you let yourself properly take him in. He looked vaguely familiar, someone you had no doubt seen around one of the bases at some point, you figured, but from the way he was silently sitting back in his chair, letting Natasha take the lead without the slightest hesitance, you couldn’t say with any certainty whether he was meant to be so new to the game that he didn’t want to take control, or he had been around long enough that he no longer felt those anxieties that still hindered you whenever you were at a meetup.

A soft smile in his direction and he was offering a wonky grin in return, a gleam of amusement shining in his eyes as he casually tilted his head towards you. “I’m Clint, by the way. You know, if anyone wanted to know,” he spoke with that hint of sarcasm that had you torn between rolling your eyes and laughing at the utter simplicity of the statement, as if you weren’t meeting to discuss the capture and removal of the target you had been watching and collecting information on for the past year.

“I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but, under the circumstances…” you trailed off with a shrug, surprising yourself with the feeling of delight you felt at the chuckle he gave in return. He was good looking, certainly, and perhaps you had been undercover for too long, unable to give in to any attractions unless it meant flirting to help your cause, but that didn’t mean you expected to feel that delight in making him laugh. No, you must have simply been undercover for too long, unable to be yourself, taking delight in the fact that you, and not your cover, had made someone smile. “Speaking of,” you cleared your throat, looking back to your friend who was watching you far too closely for your comfort. “You have the details?”

A silent nod from Nat and you were both grabbing at your bags, her taking out a manila folder, you a USB, and happily sliding them across to one another. Your focus was instantly on the papers before you, a detailed map with important areas highlighted, a vague timeline for you to fill in the details on, plenty of exits, subtle enough to not notice if you were unaware of what was going to transpire. The plan was simple, all you had to do was get him to the alleyway where Natasha and Clint would be waiting to take him away, and with how eagerly he had been pursuing you of late, it wouldn’t be hard to suggest a coffee date that would end with you luring him towards their awaiting van. The only problem would be making sure you got him alone, without the guards he had pretending to simply be friends that just so happened to be around him at all times.

Placing the papers down in front of you, you mentally ran through your plan of how to get the target to the alleyway. It wouldn’t be hard to get him to agree to a coffee date, and with a few well placed flirtations, you were certain you could get him to follow you into a deserted alleyway under the guise of finding somewhere more private, but getting him to relinquish control and let you plan the date? That was going to be more difficult. If you had more time, more warning that the extraction was finally given a date, you might have been able to make subtle hints here and there, allowing him to take the bait and suggest a place you claimed to love, but with the damning information you had finally gotten your hands on only days earlier, any time for such plans had vanished with the news that Fury was sending in a team instantly to assist with getting him out.

A hum played on your tongue as you imagined how it could go wrong, running through every possibility as you shifted in your seat. It wasn’t until you caught the wide eyed expression of the man across from you that realisation came crashing down. Embarrassment settled in as you realised it wasn’t the table’s leg that your foot had accidentally run against, as you were lost in thought, but Clint’s leg. A sudden heat fell over your cheeks as you offered him an apologetic smile and a playful wink to calm the situation, shifting your weight further back in an effort to avoid the accidental touch once more.

A bemused scoff of laughter drew your attention further into the booth where Natasha’s gaze was quickly dancing between you both, a wicked smirk playing on her lips. 

“So,” Clint started, clearing his throat as he attempted to ignore the smirk that was only too happily showing on Natasha’s lips. “That work for you?”

“He’ll be less suspicious during the day, I mean who tries to kidnap the second in command of an international smuggling syndicate in broad daylight?” A snort of laughter came from Clint, the slight raise of a smile from Natasha, and you nodded to yourself, taking that as agreement before continuing. “I’ll pretend it’s a date. Suggest coffee at the cafe around the corner from the drop site, then hint we should find somewhere more private. Best place for that is the alley where you’ll be parked. Should be able to get him to agree without too many questions.”

Your gaze was instantly back on the papers, reassuring yourself that your plan would work, completely oblivious to the odd look being shared between your colleagues at your words. Clint’s eyes had flashed with a mixture of assent and intrigue, something that Natasha caught with her own gaze of bemusement before throwing her partner a warning look. 

“I’ve synced up his calendar with mine, so he will definitely be free on Thursday, and from what I can tell there aren’t any meetings that appear suspicious, so he won’t have the full detail of security with him, which will make getting him alone a lot easier,” you mumble to yourself, fully aware that Natasha would be taking note without having to look up to check.

“You got him to agree to syncing up your calendars? Wow, he is whipped!” Clint laughed to himself, missing the groan that came from the redhead at his side. An amused smile graced your lips at his jesting, and it wasn’t until you noticed Natasha’s grimace that you realised he was being completely serious, if somewhat naive. You smile softened as you took in the show of hilarity before you, relaxing somewhat at the way the corners of his eyes crinkled in familiar lines of laughter, a genuinity you rarely got to see in your business. With a shake of your head, you quickly pushed the thoughts aside, ignoring the way his laughter had instantly hit home and forcing that well practiced mask back on your features.

“Yeah, sure, totally got his consent and went and asked,” you scoffed a laugh back, barely glancing towards him through your lashes, not daring to look his way longer than necessary as this odd pull threatened to take over you. “Definitely didn’t hack into his phone like I was trained to.”

“Oh, right,” he practically stuttered to himself, embarrassment flooding him as his cheeks tinged red at the obvious statement. A playful smirk came from you before you were even aware of it, not wanting him to feel awkward on your account, and you gently bumped your knee against his reassuringly. His casual smile returned as his eyes met yours, slumping somewhat into his chair as he relaxed once more, and for the second time that evening you found yourself surprisingly grateful to have caused him to smile.

“So,” Natasha spoke, sharply pulling you from your thoughts and the sight of that uneven smile you were taking far too much of a liking too. “Thursday it is then?”

A silent nod was all you gave as you quickly ran over the maps once more before handing them back. “I can’t have anything on me in case they suspect anything,” you explained at the raised brow from the blonde. “Which means no contact unless absolutely necessary. Otherwise, I’ll see you then, yeah?”

A nod from Natasha, and the two of you were standing, awkwardly followed by a wide eyed Clint who was suddenly realising that was considered a farewell between you. 

“Be careful,” Natasha whispered against your ear as she pulled you in for another hug.

A hearty chuckle slipped from your lips as you gave her a quick squeeze in return. “I’m always careful,” you quipped back, throwing the man at her side a wink when she rolled her eyes at your words. And just like that you were making your way out of the bar, resisting the urge to look back as you focused on your plan. Thursday couldn’t come quickly enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Your bag felt immensely heavier than usual as you dragged your way down the warmly lit hallway towards the apartment you had called home for the past year. Perhaps it was the small tokens you had begun to pick up from around the office, making sure that when you left in a few days time there would be nothing to trace back to you, perhaps it was simply something psychological, a weight that hung on your every thought being mentally transferred into that perfect display of cream and black leather. But it hardly mattered whether the weight was real or not, either way you could feel it digging into your shoulder, pulling at your already exhausted muscles in a way that had you desperate for the mission to finally be over.

You had been working hard for the past year, making sure to integrate yourself into the right circles that would provide you the best intel and capturing the attention of those you sought to bring down in the long term, not to mention the need to be the perfect diligent worker, endearing yourself to your bosses to ensure your position. A year of working overtime in a job you hated, all so you could come back to your little apartment and spend even more hours analysing whatever you had managed to get your hands on for your actual job. On top of which, you now had the extraction to take care of. If you had the chance, exhaustion would be taking over your very being, but that simply wasn’t an option.

So it was with a sigh that you stopped in front of your apartment door, lips tilting into a frown as you noticed that carefully placed hair you left there every time you left home had been disturbed. With a groaning thought of how you didn’t have time for this bullshit, you slipped the carefully concealed knife from your belt buckle, half hoping that whatever intruder had been by your place was long gone simply so you wouldn’t have to end your evening writing a report after the inevitable fight. Making sure you had a tight hold on your keys, not letting them jingle in your grip, you unlocked the door as silently as possible, your knife tightly in your spare hand as you inched the door open into the darkness.

Your breath held tightly, you made your way into the room as quickly as possible, not wanting the light from the hallway to give away your arrival to any intruders, as you nudged the door shut as silently as possible, suddenly grateful that your overly nosy landlord had insisted on oiling the hinges on everyone’s doors, if only to snoop about inside each of his tenants’ apartments in doing so. Your gaze struggled to focus in the dark, barely making out the shadows of your furniture that stood between you and the cramped windows that stood against the opposite wall. A desperate need for oxygen had you taking in a careful inhale of breath, so slow and wary of any sound you may make that it did nothing for your nerves as you glanced towards the small shambles of a kitchenette, easily noting it was empty. It wasn’t until you were glancing towards your bedroom that you quickly spun back around. Something was missing from your bench.

Gnawing at your bottom lip, you took in the sight once more, your breath catching, eyes widening as you noticed your kitchen knife stand was empty. Your grip on your small knife tightened, suddenly wishing you had placed more weapons about the apartment and not gone for the unnecessary lengths of subtly you had opted for so long ago. A gun would be bloody useful about now. 

With the kitchen and living room clear, you had only two rooms to check over; glad for the first time of just how cramped your little apartment was. If nothing else, you certainly had the advantage on any intruder when it came to making your escape through the front door.

A slow deep breath as you steadied yourself next to the half open doorway to your bedroom, and you were moving faster than you could think. The room was still covered by darkness, something you weren’t about ready to change as you hoped your familiarity might give you the upper hand. A quick glance about the room had you noticing the odd silhouette against your bed frame, instantly taking that as your intruder, you didn’t hold back, throwing the knife sharply at what you assumed to be their head, only to watch them duck out of the way at the last possible second, a whispered cry of “Shit!” falling from their lips as they rolled out of the way.

Darting forwards towards the concealed gun you kept hidden strapped away beneath the drawer of your bedside table, you didn’t see the flailing attempt the intruder made to get off the bed, accidentally twisting themselves up even more in your sheets as they grappled off the bed and towards the gleam of metal you could only assume was your kitchen knives. A heavy thud had you turning around, one hand grasped on the handle of your gun, struggling to remove it from its holster in your rush, but the intruder wasn’t near you, in fact, they were no where to be seen. 

“For fuck’s sake!” the groan came from the other side of the room, causing your brow to furrow in confusion as a hint of familiarity tugged at your subconscious. You didn’t even realise what you were doing when you found yourself turning your bedside lamp on in curiosity, any training slipping from you as sheer intrigue took control of your motions, letting your grip slacken on the finally released gun. But as you noticed a hand grasping at the bed once more, whether for a knife or simply to help get up, you didn’t care, your stance stiffened once more. Gun held at the ready, you steadied your stance.

“Don’t make another move,” you spoke in a cold, harsh tone. That familiar battle ready tone coming from somewhere deep within you as if it had always been there, ready to take down anyone who so much as looked at you, and not, as was the reality, having sat dormant and forgotten for over a year as you played niceties.

A groan swept into a chuckle, the hand raising off the mattress into a sign of surrender as deep laughter filled the room. A slight thump, and the laughter stopped suddenly, only to be replaced with a somewhat resigned yet whiny “ow!”

That twinge of familiarity flared once more, joined by increasing curiosity, and you slowly edged your way around the corner of the bed. Your entire stance relaxed almost instantly at the sight that met you. There on your bedroom floor, heaving a sigh with his hands desperately wanting to move towards his head, yet not daring to move from their position of surrender, legs tangled up amongst your sheets that still somehow partially clung to your bed, lay the twisted form of one Clint Barton. 

“Can I put my hands down yet?” he practically groaned, looking up at you from his position on the ground, a wonky grin starting to spread across his features as you fastened the safety once more on your gun, amusement clearly beginning to break through in your smile as you took in the sight.

“I don’t know, I’m very tempted to get a picture of you like this, I feel like it would come in handy,” you spoke with a laugh, throwing him a playful wink before you could even realise what you were doing. 

“Like the sight of me tangled up in your sheets?” he huffed a laugh in return, raising his brows suggestively at you as he lowered his arms.

A blush heated its way across your features as you placed your gun down, moving around him to help untie him from the accidental knots he had made within your sheets. “I was thinking more along the lines of blackmail, actually,” you replied in what you could only hope was a nonchalant tone, desperately trying to ignore the line of thought your mind was rushing towards at his words.

“Oh, please. This is nothing. You show this to people and they wouldn’t even bat an eyelash,” he chuckled ruefully, sitting up to help you untangle himself. “Although they might wonder what you’re doing with me in a bedroom,” he added with a cheeky grin.

Focusing your attention on ridding him from the last of your sheets, you simply shook your head at the inference, not quite sure of why or how it was so easy to slip into a playful banter with the man you had only met a few days ago. There was something about him, something oddly calming and yet utterly thrilling, as if he could make you relax with his presence, or instantly wind you up with his flirting, and some small logical part of your mind, one that was easily drowned out by your intrigue, was yelling at you to not let him play you like a fiddle.

Clearing your throat, completely unaware of the smug smile the small sound had produced on the agent before you, you kept your focus on the task at hand, only daring to glance up when he was finally free. “Speaking of which, why-” 

A resounding knock against your front door had you whipping your head around, as if magically hoping you might be able to see through the wood to whoever stood on the opposite side. Silence settled instantly between you and Clint, your hand reaching for your gun once more as he grabbed at the kitchen knives. With a silent nod, you moved as quietly as possible through the apartment, making your way towards the door as stealthily as possible. With Clint hiding behind the door, you quickly looked through the peephole, instantly relaxing at the sight before you. There in her overly floral attire, stood your neighbour from across the hall. At five foot on a good day, she was anything but a threat, and while you didn’t doubt she could do some serious damage with either her walking stick or her walking frame if she so desired, she was certainly not someone to worry about. 

With a relaxed nod to Clint, you placed your gun in the back of your skirt’s waistband, quickly turning on the light so as not to raise questions about why you were standing about in the dark, and opened the door with a smile. “Mrs McCarthy!” you spoke in your best attempt at kindness despite the desperate desire to get her to leave so you could finish your discussion with the archer who was hidden only a foot away from you. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

While the woman’s self righteous smile clearly showed she did not notice the twinge of sarcasm in your words, the same could not be said for the blonde next to you, stuttering out a small scoff of amusement that had you opening the door wider, causing it to hit his toes in a silent warning gesture. But Mrs McCarthy didn’t seem to notice the sound either, too focused on trying to get a good look around you at the state of your apartment. Only when she was satisfied that everything looked in order, albeit with something of a pout at the fact she didn’t have something new to gossip about, did she finally meet your gaze.

“Ah, Y/N,” she spoke with what she clearly believed to be a charming smile, despite the way it had your stomach rolling in discontent. There was something about the woman, the way her beady eyes always searched everything around her, the way she always looked ready to pounce down someone’s throat for what she perceived to be misdeeds, that reminded you of a serpent, one well fed on gossip and lies. With a slow gaze up and down your attire, as if the tidy state of your apartment had left her unhappy and desperate for something to criticise, she hummed disapprovingly to herself. “Well you certainly don’t look any worse for wear, at the very least.”

With a customary tutting that usually had you desperately turning the opposite direction in the hallway to avoid her judgemental behaviour, she tried to push herself forwards into your apartment, but you couldn’t let her in. Sure, she was only a nosy neighbour, and you were certain you could come up with some lie as to who Clint was and why he was in your apartment, but with two kitchen knives still grasped in his hands and no where to subtly put them down, and the fact that you still had no idea why he actually was in your apartment, this was anything but the time for entertaining guests. With a subtle movement you brought the door to a tighter close, leaving no room for the woman to squeeze her way past you. At any other time you might had held a sliver of guilt at the harsh action, but it wasn’t like you were going to be around here much longer anyway, and she really was quite presumptuous at the best of times.

Knowing you weren’t about to get an answer to your previous question, you tried once more, a sickly sweet smile on your features as you pretended not to notice the way her nose flared at the clear refusal of entry. “Was there something I can do for you?” you asked in a more pointed tone, leaving no room for any small talk.

“I heard sounds, it was as if something or someone was thumping about in here!” she spoke in well practised shock, her implications clear as day with the outraged tone of her voice. “I wanted to make sure everything was alright.”

With the same forced smile you had settled into so well over the past year, you did your best to ignore the accusatory glare she was throwing your way, as if your personal life had anything to do with her, no matter how desperately she tried to nestle her way into your life. “Oh, no, that was just me,” you practically hummed in what you could only hope was a reassuring manner. “I thought I could make it to my room without turning the lights on, got a bit of a headache, you know, but apparently I’m more clumsy than I thought. Tripped over the corner of my bed and ended up on the ground,” you added with a light laugh. “But everything is fine, I promise.”

“Perhaps I should-”

“Oh, that is very understanding of you, yes, I really do need a good nap. Thank you for dropping by!” and before she had even finished opening her mouth to protest, you had shut the door once more, that soft smile never once leaving your lips as you clinked the chain into position and locked the door in one smooth movement.

A quiet chuckle from beside you quickly reminded you of the audience you had almost forgotten in your desperation to rid yourself of the neighbour, but as quickly as he had opened his mouth to speak, you were in front of him. Your hand quickly slipped over his lips, muffling the words that were trying to escape as you pushed him back against the wall with a small thud that had you cringing. A single finger raised to your lips, you silently told him to be quiet, listening carefully for the tell tale sounds of your neighbour retreating. But the silence was overwhelming.

Pushed against the hard chest of the archer, your hand not moving from its position over his mouth, everything suddenly felt so much more overwhelming than before. You could feel the hard lines of his chest through his t-shirt, the way his hands had automatically taken place at your waist, holding you in place without even realising what he was doing, despite the intensity of his soft touch. He was so close, and while that small logical part of your brain was begging you not to, you couldn’t help but glance up at him, marvelling at just how close you really were. Your heels, for the first time in a very long time, suddenly seemed very much worth the pain as you found yourself just below meeting his gaze, your own settling quickly on your hand that covered his mouth, and before you could question it, you were gently pulling your fingers off him, your sights firmly on the plumped lips they hid. His warmth breath fluttered across your lips almost teasingly, only increasing the way his touch seemed to set your very nerve endings alight, and it would be oh so easy to just lean forwards, to meet his lips with your own.

A heavy sigh from the other side of the doorway, and you were quickly pulled to your senses, eyes wide at just how close you had been to kissing him, and you stepped away, gaze instantly falling to the ground in embarrassment of your own thoughts. Only when the tap, tap, tap of Mrs McCarthy’s walking stick stopped at the sound of her own door closing behind her did you dare glance up, barely meeting Clint’s wide eyes before nodding in the direction of the bedroom once more.

“In there,” you spoke barely above a whisper, both desperate to not be overheard and overwhelmed by embarrassment. “Can’t have her listening in.”


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as you had made it to your room you were making your way to your chair ready to rid yourself of the shoes which no longer held your gratitude as you threw them towards your cupboard with a little more force than necessary. Taking a moment to sink your feet into the plush carpet, taking comfort in the soft feel against your battered feet, you glanced up to Clint who was stood leaning against your bedroom doorway with an air of amusement to him as he watched your antics.

“So, you going to tell me why were you in my bedroom? And why on earth do you have my kitchen knives? You realise I thought you were an enemy, right?” as soon as the first question had left your lips the others seemed to swell of their own accord, and you barely had a chance to stop yourself before letting any additional questions flow from you. With a sudden movement you clamped your mouth shut, deciding this would be a lot easier if you focused on something other than the attractive man that had been laying on your bed, and the images your mind was more than happy to provide of him on your bed in other circumstances.

A simple shrug, and he was moving forward, holding out a hand to help you stand. “Got bored waiting for you to come home, wanted to see if I could juggle your knives, they’re shit by the way, you need to get ones with a better balance.”

A raised brow was all the question you gave as you took the hand with little resistance, letting him pull you up, ignoring that odd pull the sensation gave you with the firm thought that you really needed to get laid when you got back home because this was just getting out of hand. “They’re meant for cooking, not juggling, and you didn’t answer my question, why are you here?”

“Oh, right!” he seemed to be pulled from his thoughts, his easy smile stiffening slightly as some semblance of professionalism, or at least, what you thought passed for professionalism for the man, came over him. “Update from HQ. Apparently there’s more in what you found than you thought, some connection between some small name in one of your guys documents, and someone Coulson is looking into. Fury says we can’t wait until Thursday.”

A heavy groan slipped from you before you had a chance to stop it, any sense of professionalism easily leaving the both of you as the blond merely chuckled at the sound. After all this time being left without any specific orders, you were suddenly being thrown in all different directions, expected to simply make do and adjust accordingly. It was one of the worst parts of working for SHIELD, well, that and the paperwork.

“It took me a year to get this far, and they want me to just move this so called date forwards? Do they even realise how suspicious that’s going to look? When am I expected to move this shit to anyway?” you grumbled, practically tearing off the blazer you wore to the office each day as if it were the true cause of your anger and not the bureaucrats that had suddenly taken an interest in the reports you had been sending their way these past months.

Silence was all the answer you received, and it had you throwing your attention back towards Clint who was now stood only a few feet away from you, awkwardly running a hand through the back of his hair as he looked anywhere but directly at you.

“Clint,” you drawled out his name in a low tone, one that was meant to be filled with warning and intent, but from the way he awkwardly shivered, you couldn’t help but wonder if it had given off an entirely different vibe.

“Tomorrow,” he spoke in a small voice, one you almost thought you had imagined were it not for the way he shifted himself away from you guiltily as if readying himself for you to start throwing things in his direction.

A sigh was all you could manage as you simply shook your in disbelief. How on earth were you meant to coax your boss into changing your lunch date, something that had taken months to achieve, into being four days earlier? It was ridiculous! No one would simply accept that without question, let alone someone involved as heavily as he was in so many illegal activities. Not to mention how you were meant to get him away from his security guards. You had chosen that day because it was his least busy day, the day where he was most likely to have his guard down, to not have the constant shadow of security hovering over his every move. Now you were expected to just get him to agree to moving it forwards to a day where he was no doubt filled with meetings, without any warning, and somehow get rid of the security as well? This was ridiculous.

Another sigh and you were pinching the bridge of your nose, tension filling you with a headache, almost as if karma was in play for lying about having one to your neighbour mere minutes earlier. You wanted to complain, to scream about how unfair this was, but you didn’t know Clint, not like you knew Natasha. Where she would simply smirk and agree that the paper pushers at headquarters didn’t realise how much work went into setting up meetings like this, you didn’t know what the man before you would do. Would he report your insolence? He hardly seemed the type based on his carefree manner, but you couldn’t be certain.

“How come you’re here and not Nat, anyway?” you asked in a small voice, that tiny bit of curiosity bubbling away at you once more.

Picking up the jacket with a sigh, realising you certainly didn’t have time to go picking up after yourself later when the extraction was now so soon, you missed the way Clint’s smile stuttered at your words, unaware of the way he hung his head in dismay as if the simple question had cut him with a deep rejection. But he didn’t let it show, at least, not for long enough for you to notice. Making his way back to his position in your doorway he offered a silent shrug that you couldn’t see.

“Nat is too obvious for this area, people are hardly likely to forget someone like her coming in here with that red hair. More likely to raise suspicion,” he practically trailed off the words, as if repeating them from an earlier moment you were not witness to. In truth, he had heard those words mere hours earlier, almost word for word from his partner as she forced him out the door of their twin hotel room, determined that he was going to be the one to give you the bad news, and silently praying that it wouldn’t end with you punching him.

“So, what, you’re not as memorable?” you scoffed a laugh, turning to face him as you begun to remove the simple jewellery from your person. “Some hot, buff blond guy walking around the apartment complex is bound to raise some eyebrows.”

“You think I’m hot?” he asked before you had even registered the words. Pausing suddenly midway through removing an earring, you caught his expression of delight through your own mortified gaze. You hadn’t meant for that to slip out, you were only teasing, yet he certainly didn’t seem offended or upset by your lack of professionalism, in fact, if anything, he seemed rather excited by your words, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he barely held back from stepping closer to you.

A playful groan fell from your lips at that, torn between wanting to simply laugh it off and curious as to just where the truth might take you. A small smile, uneven as your own anxieties played at keeping it from your features, was enough to have him beaming. “I almost regret saying that.”

“Almost?” he questioned instantly, his features only brightening with each passing second.

“Almost,” you repeated, your own grin growing at the sight of his contagious smile. Happiness seemed to radiate off him in that moment, and that odd feeling of peace and excitement thrilled you once more. If basic flirting made you feel this good, your traitorous mind provided, just imagine how good his touch could make you feel.

“So,” you cleared your throat, cutting the moment short with more than a little regret. “I’m assuming there’s more to it than just ‘make it tomorrow’. What else do I need to know?”

Perhaps it was a little devious, it certainly wasn’t without a mischievous intent, but you couldn’t help but turn your back to him, acting as if you hadn’t just called him hot, as you began to undo the buttons of your shirt. It was hardly uncommon to get changed in front of other agents, with time often being of the essence, and often no space to dress separately, you had become rather desensitised to the action, but that didn’t mean you had that in mind as you moved. As Clint began to explain how Natalia had planned to get rid of the guards with a fake threat across the street, babbling on about different excuses she had suggested for getting the mark to agree to moving forward your date, you found your focus rather intently on your own thoughts instead, only half listening to his explanation.

It wasn’t until he suddenly stopped talking mid sentence, having rather lost himself in a tangent about ice cream shops versus cafes in the area, that you realised your hopes had been fulfilled. With your shirt now thrown neatly across the back of your chair, you looked over your shoulder towards an open mouthed Clint, the look in his eyes showing without a doubt that you had achieved your goal. Perhaps harmless flirting wasn’t as harmless as you had first thought.

With a playful smirk you slowly turned to face him, taking your time as you took a single step towards him before stopping, not wanting to overstep yourself before you were certain he was as interested as you were.

“Like what you see Birdseye?” you asked in a teasing tone, your smirk only growing at the play on his code name, having heard more than once from Natalia just how protective he was over the name.

“Oh, very much so,” he practically growled, his gaze seeping the sight of you into his memory as he greedily took in the sight of you standing there before him in only your bra and pencil skirt. Your hand placed carefully on your hip and he was rocking forwards on his feet once more, desperate to close the gap between you, yet not wanting to break the unspoken rule within the agency. While relationships, both sexual and romantic, weren’t necessarily banned, they were discouraged, often leading to messy interactions when things inevitably came to an end, and while he didn’t particularly care about said rule, he didn’t know you well enough to know your stance on it.

With a burst of confidence that you were both thankful and fearful of, you took another single step towards him, a coy smile in place as you traced a single finger along the waistband of your skirt, drawing his attention towards the offending clothing that was keeping so much of you still covered. “Oh yeah? Why don’t you come give me a hand?”

Any hesitance he had been feeling previously vanished instantly as he moved towards, with a deep hunger in his eyes, so quickly that you almost found yourself laughing. But this wasn’t the time to discourage him, especially not when his hands found your hips once more, thumbs trailing over bare skin with unplanned patterns as his palms took residence on the thin cotton of your skirt. His eyes met yours, filled with intensity and heat, but still holding that silent question, as if he wanted to be utterly certain you were sure of this.

Words failed you, so you moved to actions instead. Happily tracing the pads of your fingers against his t-shirt, barely able to hold back from pushing yourself against him instantly. But no, you wanted this moment to last, and that meant a little teasing after all. With your lip slipping between your teeth, you held your breath, your eyes flittering between his hungry gaze and the way his tongue darted out subconsciously to wet his lips in anticipation. Your hands slowly crept upwards, wrapping around his neck at a luxurious pace that drew a low grumble from the man before you as he tightened his grip ever so slightly against your hips, pulling you towards him in the softest of movements.

A wicked smirk darted across your lips for a sliver of a second before you were pulling him forwards too, your chest hard against his t shirt, ridding any doubt from his mind, and before you could even take in the movement he had swooped down to capture your lips with his own. The kiss was passionate and filled with that same excitement that he seemed to have as a part of his own personal energy, leaving nothing behind and yet making you crave more all at once. His hands tightened at your waist, pulling you impossibly closer as you traced your fingers through the short hairs at the back of his head, drawing a loan moan from deep within him.

Your fingers slowly crept upwards, tracing indistinguishable patterns against his hair, pulling just tightly enough to draw a gasp from the man as you pulled away for the shortest of milliseconds, grasping for oxygen before your lips were back on his. An odd sense of urgency seemed to rush over the both of you. Clint took your lower lip between his teeth, a smirk playing on open lips as you let out an airy moan at the feeling. But there was no room for hesitation any more.

His fingers traced over the line of your skirt, feather light despite his calloused fingertips. But as tempting as it was to let him remove you of one of the few pieces of clothing you still wore, you were far more eager to make things equal between you. Pulling back from his chest, you traced open mouthed kisses against his jawline, utterly distracting him as your hold slipped from behind his neck to the hem of his shirt. The cold touch of your fingers against his warm torso had his eyes blown wide in surprise and desire, his lips drawing into a crooked grin as he let you rid him of the infernal fabric, more than a little delighted by your own excitement at having him bare chested before you.

A hum of approval fell from your lips at the sight before you. Unable to remove your gaze from the toned chest before you, scattered with muscles that would have anyone swooning and the littering of scars from all the missions that clearly hadn’t gone entirely to plan. A light chuckle broke you from your examination, but not enough to pull you away from the sight.

“Like what you see?” Clint spoke in a jauntily teasing tone, more than happy to throw your own words back at you, and while you may have found that irritating in other circumstances, you couldn’t help but hum in agreement as your hands began to trail their way over muscle and scars, taking a moment to memorise the sight before you.

“Very much so,” you responded with a small smirk as your eyes met his once more. Rewarded with a hearty chuckle that brought an odd fluttering feeling to your insides, you almost yelped in surprise when he lowered his lips to the soft skin at the base of your neck, leaving a cacophony of kisses and ever so light bites and licks that soon had you melting into his touch.

His hands crept around your waist, tugging at the zip of your skirt with perhaps a bit too much force before a sudden growl radiated against your skin. Another tug followed by an exasperated exhalation of warm air against your wet skin and then he was pulling back, his brow furrowed in irritation. You barely had a chance to give him so much as a questioning look before he was turning you around in his hold, kneeling down to face the offending zip.

“Clint?” you spoke his name barely above a whisper, wondering what on earth he was so focused on as the odd sensation of your skirt being tugged at continued with a suddenly rushed pace.

“Bloody- zip- caught-” he huffed out each word as if they were a personal affront, tugging between words with increased vigour and desperation. But it seemed the zip was completely and utterly stuck, with no desire to release itself under the torment of tugging Clint was putting it through.

With a sigh of aggravation at how something so small and insignificant was causing so much trouble, and your bottom lip securely between your teeth so as to not allow any laughter at the utter ridiculousness of the situation to escape you lest it disheartened the man who was knelt behind you, you slowly turned in his hold. His attention instantly raised up to you in silent question, his hands began to fall to his sides, thoughts that he had ruined the moment clear on his features.

A slight chuckle slipped from your lips before you could help yourself, and you quickly grasped his hands, bringing them back to your waist encouragingly.

“I suppose,” you started slowly, taking your time as if weighing up your options, letting him fret for just a moment longer. “I won’t really be needing this skirt anymore if tomorrow is my last day working in that office…”

Biting your lip in a playful manner, you shifted your weight ever so slightly, waiting for the dumbfounded man to catch up to your insinuations before giving up with a slight groan. “Clint, I’m saying you can rip it to shreds if that’s what it takes to get the damn thing off.”

“Oh,” he spoke in a small voice, as if almost embarrassed to not have realised what you meant before suddenly your words seemed to kick in, his eyes widening in recognition as his hands went back to your skirt. A wicked grin took residence on his lips as he shifted forwards, raising his brows playful at you before grabbing at the small slit at the hem of your skirt, not giving you a second to reconsider before he gave the offending material an almighty tug.

The sound of your skirt ripping filled the room, but you were far more focused on the site of him kneeling there, biceps taut and on display as his sheer strength had you licking your lips with appreciation. It was one thing to admire those arms behind the fitted tee he had been wearing previously, but with those glorious archer’s muscles out on display now, well, it was definitely a sight you planned to remember.

“Like what you see?” Clint repeated once more, his grin a mixture of pride and amusement as he looked up at you. Making sure to keep his gaze locked with your own, his lips quirked into the slightest show of a smirk, fully aware of the affect he had on you, and with one more tug your skirt was torn from you, exposing you to cold air that had you gasping, or was that the intense look in his eyes as he placed a languid kiss to the exposed skin? You couldn’t tell.

“Anyone ever tell you you talk too much?” you gasped out, attempting to ignore the way your voice betrayed you with a stammering as his kisses crept towards your inner thigh.

“You know, if you’re not going to play nice, I can always leave,” he spoke through barely parted lips, happily planting the lightest of kisses against your newly freed skin as he carelessly threw the remnants of your skirt behind him. You almost rolled your eyes at his words. It didn’t matter how playful and mischievous he may be, you highly doubted he was one to leave any time soon. No, he was clearly enjoying himself just as much as you were, if the tent in his pants was any kind of sign.

With a calming breath, not wanting to show just how excited he already had you, you put on your most alluring voice, as you bent over, placing a finger under his chin to tilt his gaze up to you. “Are you sure that’s what you want?” you spoke barely above a whisper, a smirk threatening to escape you as you guided him up to stand before you once more. Trailing your finger down the centre of his chest, you leant forwards, placing an open mouthed kiss against his pulse point. “You want me to be a good girl? I’ve been told I can be quite naughty.”

Backing up so that you were just out of his reach, you couldn’t help but smirk at the wide eyed, open mouthed state you had caused. It was clear that, whatever it was he had expected for a response, that clearly wasn’t it. You had one-upped him in this little game, and the thought thrilled you, almost as much as the thought of what was to come.

With slow precision and a wicked smile, your fingers trailed your bra strap slowly down your shoulder. An audible gulp from the man before you, and you moved to the other strap, delighting in the control you clearly held in such a small movement. It wasn’t until you had undone the clasp and thrown the garment onto the steadily growing pile of clothing that he seemed to come to his senses.

His head was practically nodding with eagerness as his gaze ran from your chest to your lips over and over again, a clear desire for both tearing him in two. This time you did let an eye roll out. No matter how endearing it was to find the man so lost before you, you wanted to feel him again, to feel those lips tracing sweet patterns against any skin they could find.

Your hand wrapping around the back of his head once more, you pushed yourself forwards, bare breasts colliding with that hard chest that had you moaning against his lips before they even met in a kiss. A growl seemed to slip from between you, his hand sliding up your side until it found it’s goal. Kneading at the newly freed skin of your breast, he slipped his tongue over your lips, silently begging entrance. With a well timed swipe over a quickly hardening nipple, he took advantage of the way you moaned your approval, tongues finally meeting in an intense kiss that took your breath away. He was gaining the upper hand once more, his touch causing you to melt against him as his kisses moved from your lips to that sweet spot on your neck. With his spare hand on the small of your back, he tugged you forwards until you could feel the growing arousal digging into your torso through his jeans. His jeans.

Your eyes shot open at the realisation that he was still far too overdressed. Torn between wanting to feel that fabric rubbing against the sensitive skin of your inner thighs, and the desire to bring things back to a more equal situation. But before you could find the mind to make a decision, Clint was moving once more. Ducking his head lower as he trailed kisses against your collar bone and down until, after what felt like forever, he took the pert nipple his fingers had been running over, between his lips.

With a sigh practically torn from deep within you, your head fell back with unexpected pleasure. Fingers grasping at his hair with a neediness you hadn’t felt in a long time, you couldn’t help but tug at those blond locks, desperate for something to hold onto as he continued the assault he was lavishing against your breast. With his other hand beginning the same ministrations he had drawn out on the first nipple, he spread the pleasure between them both. One licked and sucked at, with teeth trailing over it in an effort to keep you from knowing what to expect next, the other squeezed between rough fingertips then circled with the lightest of touches until it was as sensitive as the first.

As if having read your previous thoughts, Clint nudged your legs open with his knee, slipping his leg between them tightly. With a hand on your hips, you could feel the way his lips turned up into a smirk as he pushed you lower until you were tightly straddling his denim clothed thigh. The rough fabric scratched lightly at the skin of your inner leg, and a light moan slipped from your lips at the contrast against the way his warm wet mouth still circled your breast in enticing patterns. But it clearly wasn’t enough of a reaction for the man before you. His hold on your hip tightened just enough to push you further against him until your wet cunt could feel the pressure dragging over it.

A heartier moan came deep from your throat as you took his meaning, grinding your clothed clit against his thigh, building your arousal even more so. But he didn’t relent on his touches. His free hand still tracing patterns over your impossibly pert nipple, placing kisses and licks over the sensitive flesh with a tenderness that did not match the guiltless way he moved his thigh beneath you. With every sound that rolled off your tongue at the pleasure that was amounting within you, a returning sound came from deep within him, growing deeper and harsher with every passing moment. As much pleasure as he was giving you, he was clearly receiving in return from the sights and sounds of you reacting to him.

Pulling away from your chest with a look of regret already filling his features, he offered you a sad smile, as if he wished he could lavish your breasts with attention for the rest of the evening and be perfectly content. But you both knew, at least in the back of your subconsciousness, that there was no guarantee you would actually get a chance to repeat tonight, and as tempting as it was to simply revel in every drawn out moment, you weren’t about to leave empty handed if you could help it.

Without the feel of his touch intoxicating you, thoughts finally seemed to come back to your previously blanked out mind, and the need to bring him as close to the edge as you had felt filled your desires. Glancing at the patch of wetness against his jeans where you had rubbed yourself unashamedly, you bit your lip, glancing up at him through long lashes. A groan slipped from him at the sight, hungrily taking in the sight of you stood there before him with a lust filled gaze that could out do his best imaginations.

That smirk that he was coming to know so well played on your lips for the slightest of seconds before you were crushing your lips against his in a passionate kiss. There was nothing left behind, no fears or anxieties about how you may appear, too filled with a joint lust for one another to care for pretences and appearances. With a careful movement, you met that enticing pull of his jeans with a flat hand, drawing a gasp from the man who, despite the shock of the touch, did not leave the kiss for more than a moment. The palm of your hand rubbed just hard enough to cause that friction you knew he craved.

A heavy groan, and Clint was throwing his head back at your touch, unable to hold back the sounds you were drawing out of him at the simple pawing actions through his clothing. With a slight growl of irritation, he finally began to tug at his belt pulling it free from the buckle just enough to undo the button and fly. A small playful pout danced across your lips at the action, making it clear that you had held every intention of freeing him yourself, but his jeans, accompanied by his boxers, were already halfway down his thighs before he so much as glanced up at you.

But any semblance of your pout was long gone by the time his eyes met yours. Already hard and practically springing free from the confines of his clothing, the sight of his cock there on display as it happily stood on display only added to your lust. With a subconscious lick of your lips, your mind racing with ideas of all the things you would like to do to him, you only managed to cause Clint’s breath to catch in his throat as he took in the lust filled gaze you were sending his way.

Eagerness overtook him once more, and he was quickly kicking his shoes off, his hands grasping at the remnants of clothing that clung to those strong thighs as his eyes remained glued to you. It wasn’t until he began to shift his weight awkwardly that you caught yourself staring blatantly. Not a moment too soon, it seemed as he suddenly found himself stumbling forwards, his feet still caught in the legs of his pants as his balance failed him. Your hands shot out to steady him by the shoulders, but it seemed the touch did little to help, only guiding him towards the bed before he fell on his ass. Seated awkwardly against the edge of the bed, you couldn’t help but chuckle silently to yourself at the action. Suave, he was not.

A blush of embarrassment instantly flooded his cheeks, but before he could begin rambling an apology, you took the initiative once more. Bending down with your back arched on display, your fingers traced down his thighs in slow movements that had him clamping his jaw shut. With a little help from him, and the silent wondering of whether he was always this smooth in the bedroom, you finally had him freed of the infernal clothing.

His fingers barely touched your sides, clearly still somewhat unsure after his awkward attempt at unclothing himself. With an encouraging smile, not half as perturbed by his stumbling as he feared, you moved forwards into his touch. Your hands taking his jaw in a gentle hold, you pulled him into a kiss, making sure to put as much passion and desire into it as you could muster, and by the way his hands began to dig into you, pulling you closer between his opened legs, it certainly seemed to be working.

Pulling away to catch your gaze, he ran the pads of his thumbs against the line of your underwear, silently making sure you were happy to continue. With another kiss, you pulled at his lower lip slightly, approval seeping out of you in waves as he dragged the final remnant of clothing from your body.

With a light push you had him falling back against the pillows, a hearty laugh falling from his lips as he easily relinquished control to you. Crawling your way up towards him, you practically sauntered with your slow movements, making something of a show about the enticing manner in which you were moving. His laughter seemed to get caught in his throat as he gulped audibly at the sight of you prowling your way up the bed, only dropping his gaze to place a feather light kiss to his body, before quickly meeting his heated gaze with your own, delighting in the way his pupils somehow managed to expand with each soft touch.

Only when you found yourself above him did you pause your movements. Your lips mere inches from his, your legs straddling his torso did you stop, your lips quirking into a smirk of mischief as he attempted to meet your lips with his own. A single hand pushed him back to the bed without the kiss he was chasing, and you could have laughed at the pout that dawned his features. Lowering your lips to the shell of his ear, you twirled your tongue over the lobe of his ear, drawing out a moan that you could feel reverberating straight through his chest, practically shooting straight through to your core with desire. A shadow of a whisper, you purposefully let the warm air of your breath fall over the wet spot of his ear. “We’ll have to stay quiet, think you can manage that?”

A groan came from him once more, his hands clamping onto your waist in an effort to keep you there, to regain some kind of control over the situation that was far too quickly making him submit to you. “I ain’t the one who’s going to want to be screaming their lungs out,” he offered with a crooked smirk, one filled with mischief and promise that had you more than a little excited as to what was to come. And you didn’t doubt his words, there was a competitiveness in his tone, something that told you he was more than somewhat determined to make this night one to remember.

“Is that a challenge?” you quipped back, raising yourself just enough to meet his gaze before darting back down to take his lobe into your warm mouth, tracing lightly over it with your teeth as you took the distraction to pull his hands from your hips, throwing them up above his head with a wicked smirk.

Before he even had so much as a chance to reply, you were on the move. Practically hovering over his body, breath warm against his chest with kisses that would not come, you trailed your way down his body, only the tips of your fingers daring to touch him in the lightest of traces, drawing small circles around pert nipples that had his breath catching once more.

A quirked eyebrow was all the question he gave as he watched you settle yourself between his thighs, his sudden silence a clear sign that he was more than happy to take on the little competition, determined to be as silent as a church mouse no matter what was to come. But competitiveness wasn’t something you were uncommon with. A competitive streak was something that helped make most agents what they were, striving for perfection, to be the best in their field so they could get the best cases and missions, and it was a trait that you weren’t ashamed to say you had your fair share of. No, he wasn’t going to win this challenge, and you were going to make sure of that.

Leaning forwards until you could feel the eagerness of his erection against your stomach, you placed what could have been considered an innocent, light kiss against his abdomen. But there was nothing innocent in the way you pushed yourself forwards, letting your torso grind against him just enough to cause a heavy exhalation from the blond as he bit his lip in excitement. A silent chuckle reverberated within you, this was going to be too easy.

With one hand gently grasping his length, dragging up and down him almost as if it were a subconscious action, you watched as his eyes shut almost immediately in delight at the slight touch, barely holding back a groan. The moment his eyes were screwed shut, you moved once more. Taking his tip into your mouth was all it took for a breathless moan to slip from his lips as his hips jutted forwards, desperate to feel more of your warm wet mouth. But the challenge was on, and you weren’t going to take it easy on him.

With your hand running over his cock in light movements that were doing nothing for his patience, you kept your focus on his head, alternating between licks with your tongue flat against him and tracing around the edge in quick movements that were destroying his restraint. It wasn’t until a guttural groan of need came from him that you pulled away, bringing yet another sound, this time a shuddering moan so loud you could practically see the pout of disapproval as your lips left him.

His eyes wide in a mixture of arousal and wonder as to why you stopped, he brought his hands down from their position above him, only for you to tut at him in mock scolding. “Ah, ah, ah!” you practically sung in a low tone that had him biting his lip. “Hands up, mister, I’m not done with you yet.”

Any attempt at a seductive smile was far from Clint’s mind as he practically beamed in return, happily returning his hands to their position against the headboard in anticipation. But while it may not have held the mystery and seductive act he had been attempting earlier, his smile still brought a thrum of excitement to you, fully aware that there was nothing false or hidden about that pure lusty thrill that was clearly shown on his features.

With more than a slight temptation to simply return to your torturously light touches, you took a moment to consider your options before giving in to the man laid spread against your sheets. With a subconscious wetting of your lips, you lowered yourself once more, not stopping until you could fit no more of him into you. A heavy sigh fell from his lips at the feel, and it was all he could do to stop himself from thrusting into that warm inviting mouth. But he held himself back, and you were more than happy to reward the behaviour.

With your hand at his base, taking what your mouth could not, you slowly began to move up and down his length, using your hand to twist ever so lightly against him in an effort to increase the sensations that were rushing through him at your touch. A swirl of your tongue around his tip, and you released him once more, your hand taking over the pumping. Running your tongue down the line of his cock, bringing a slight shudder from the man before you, a barely audible curse word falling from his lips at the feeling.

A hum of approval fell from your lips as you returned them to his cock, not before sweeping your tongue over his weeping head wantonly. With a moan at the salty taste of his precum on your tongue, you took him in once more, letting the feel of your moan reverberate over his sensitive cock. Hollowing your cheeks, you couldn’t help but glance up towards him, taking in the blissed out state of the man before you. His hips lifting off the bed ever so slightly in a subconscious desire to meet your movements with thrusts of his own. Eyes tightly shut, mouth open as he finally gave in to the moans that seemed to practically sweep off his tongue in delight; it was easily one of the prettiest sights you had ever seen.

With a wicked grin to yourself, you removed the hand that was helping keep you stable against his thigh, and with the lightest of touches, cupped his balls with a somewhat more intense thrust of your mouth around him. His eyes shot open at the touch, hips thrusting forwards as he buried himself further within you. He was close, far too close for you to risk continuing, at least, not when you had plans for getting far more from the man if you could manage it.

With an audible pop, you released his cock from your mouth, your hand offering a lazy run up and down his length as you slowly brought yourself back up to meet him. But there was no questioning gaze, no look of disappointment that you had stopped when he was so close to that final release. Clint’s smile was one of delight and mischief, filled with that challenge that you had so hoped he had forgotten. A wicked glint in his gaze told you he most certainly had not, and for the first time that evening you were suddenly starting to wonder whether you really were going to win after all.

“My turn,” he offered in a low tone that was practically a growl. Before you could so much as raise an eyebrow in return, he had flipped you over easily, his earlier clumsiness seemingly lost as a show of strength and training quickly had you on your back with him hovering smugly above you.

Before you could even take stock as to what was happening, he was trailing languid kisses along your body. With a careful flick of his tongue against each nipple, his eyes meeting yours with that same wicked glint that had you practically squirming under him. A sudden thought pulled him in a different direction as he suddenly took claim of your throat, sucking and nibbling at the soft skin that lay bare until you were desperately exposing as much of your neck to him as possible. So distracted by the soft ministrations against your skin where you, that it wasn’t until you felt the warmth of his hand guiding your legs apart that you even realised his tactic.

A hearty chuckle just below your ear had you almost groaning at the fact that he had managed to divert your attention away from where you craved his touch the most. But as he slipped a single finger into the already soaking wetness between your thighs, any misgivings were quickly dismissed. Finding your clit with surprising speed, he carefully ran his finger over the sensitive nub of nerves, drawing a gaspy moan from you as you finally felt some pressure, however light, against you. A slow circle, then another, and he was happily teasing out any number of sounds he could from your lips. But you were quiet, at least, as quiet as you could be with the sensations he was bringing to you.

Pulling himself up just enough to meet your gaze with that challenge shining bright in his eyes, he began to shift himself further down the bed, never ceasing in his movements against your clit. It was only when he was settled between your thighs, throwing you a quick wink that had you certain you were in trouble, that he stopped the movements. A quirked brow was all the question you dared give, not certain you could trust your voice in that moment. With a hand wrapping around your thigh, he quickly moved your knee to straddle his shoulder, and before you could grasp the situation, his tongue was swiping a strip down your centre, barely tracing over your clit, yet still having you gasp at the sensation.

With his lips taking residence against your throbbing clit, a mixture of kisses, licks and the most sensational sucking you had ever felt, you quickly felt yourself giving in to him. Perhaps letting him be in charge wasn’t a bad thing, at least, not if this was what you got in return.

The harsh feel of his thumb running over you pulled you from your thoughts with a jolt. Eyes wide once more, you took in the sight of Clint settled between your thighs with a hungry gaze. He was gorgeous, lapping at you as if your clit held the secret to eternal life, and oh how you could get used to a sight like that. Meeting your gaze once more, his eyes still holding that mischief that you were beginning to associate with him and only him, you felt his finger gently tracing around you before he finally dipped his finger into your centre.

A heavy gasp and you were arching your back at the feeling of his long thick finger as it nestled into your core. Slow movements, careful and with a surprising amount of tenderness to them, and you were moaning once more. It wasn’t until his tongue resumed it’s patterns over your clit that you even realised he had stopped. But with the feeling of him slowly drawing in and out of your, his tongue taking to your clit once more, you could happily take in every sensation he was throwing your way.

A second finger joined the first almost hesitantly. But as you let out a hungry groan of pleasure, he happily began to speed up his movements once more, pushing you closer and closer to the edge. With his free hand drawing unintelligible patterns against your hip as he held you still against him, he brought with him a torment of sensation. From the soft tenderness of his fingers against your skin to the way he moved relentlessly inside you, and the way he never let up on his sucking at your clit, you could feel yourself quickly drawing near to your release.

“Clint,” you practically exhaled his name. A moan was all the response you got, and the feeling of it against your sensitive clit had you barely holding on. “Clint, I’m gonna-”

“Do it,” he spoke against you, bringing those delightful reverberations back tenfold. “Come for me, baby.”

The sensation of his words against you, mixed with the cool air of his breath was all the push you needed, and you soon found yourself pulsating around his fingers as they continued their movements within you, slowing down as he helped you come down from your high.

Gasping for breath, your eyes screwed shut as the release of pressure relaxed your wound up body, you had to take a moment before you could so much as look at the man who had brought you to the best orgasm you had experienced in quite some time. With a determined huff of air, you finally found yourself calm enough to open your eyes, only to be met with the smiling gaze of Clint once more. The smugness and mischief he had held only moments earlier seemed to have been washed from him, and instead his smile was back to that crooked grin that brought that thrill of excitement to you.

“You alright?” he asked with a surprising amount of care on his tone.

“Glorious,” you spoke in a breathless chortle, your lips happily matching his own grin with their own. A chuckle of laughter came from the man as he relaxed before you once more, but as easy as it might have been to simply bask in the rare moment of still silence in your hectic lives, you still had a challenge you had ever intention of winning. “Although,” you started slowly, a sly smile playing on your lips as he instantly perked up in intrigue. “You know we’re not done here, right?”

A playfully raised brow, and his lips were tilting into a soft smirk at your words. “Is that so?” he spoke in a low tone that went straight to your core. “And what did you have in mind?”

With a wicked smirk, you reached down, delighting in the way his gaze followed your hands slow movements. With a soft touch, your fingers wrapped around his hard cock once more, pumping his length with slow movements that had him moaning almost instantly. Raising yourself just enough from the mattress, you took the lobe of his ear between your lips once more in a light tug. “I want you,” you spoke barely above a whisper almost directly into his aid. “I want you inside of me, Clint. Now.”

An animalistic growl, and his eyes flashed with lust as you lay yourself back down with a smirk. Without a word, his lips were on yours once more, the taste of yourself still playing on his lips, drawing a wanton moan from you before he pulled back once more. With his hands taking residence on your hips once more, almost as if they belonged there now, he lined himself up before meeting your gaze and slowly edging his way inside of you.

A heavy moan came from both your lips, a harmony of bliss as he finally sheathed himself within you. No amount of foreplay could have prepared you for the feeling of him buried deep within you, and you weren’t ashamed to say it took more than a slight moment to adjust to the feeling of his thick cock spreading your walls with a feeling of sheer fulfilment you had been craving since you had first seen the man. With him bending over you, placing a surprisingly gentle kiss to the corner of your lips, you finally found yourself ready for him to move. Wrapping your legs around him, you tilted your head just enough to capture his lips with yours, a silent sign for him to move, and oh did he move.

Slow steady thrusts that reached deep within you had you clawing at his back quickly, desperate to get a hold of anything that could keep you holding on to reality. He was clearly holding himself back, with each slow thrust you could feel the way his hips jutted forwards, desperate to pummel into you, but he was careful. It wasn’t until your legs tightened their grasp around him, one hand slipping into his hair that you spoke. “Clint,” his name rolled off your tongue as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “Fuck me already.”

The feel of his lips turning up into the slight show of a smirk against your cheek was all that he gave as a sign that he had even heard you before he was shifting himself once more. Drawing himself back until only his head remained within you, he pulled himself up, holding his weight on those glorious arms of his that were anchored on either side of you.

With a playful wink, he was moving, giving in to the carnal desires that had him thrusting into you over and over again. The shift of his movement had your hips raising at a new angle to meet his thrusts, and it wasn’t until a hearty moan slipped from your lips that you realised he knew damn well what he was doing with that movement. His cock gracing over your G stop with relentless abandon had you breathing hard, your chest bouncing invitingly in front of him as you struggled to ground yourself once more.

Helpless to resist temptation, he shifted his weight once more, baring himself on one propped arm at your side as the other moved to your breast, kneading at in once more as he watched your features contort with each sensation. His thumb traced over your nipple ever so lightly, and you could feel him lose his pattern ever so slightly, stumbling into his thrusts as he struggled to catch himself.

That gleam of mischief was back in his eyes as he looked down at you with that crooked grin you were beginning to adore. With his weight still held in one arm, he trailed the other down between your bodies, desperate to have you as close to your release as you both knew he was his. A hitch in your breath followed by a moan of pleasure was all he needed to know he had found what he was searching for as he traced a slow circle over your still sensitive clit, drawing even more pleasure from you than you had thought possible.

“I’m- I’m gonna,” he stammered, his finger increasing in it’s speed as he struggled to articulate what he meant.

A rushed nod came from you before your words could even form in you mind. “Me too,” you exhaled against him as the pleasure amounted into an almost impossible standard. With your legs only tightening around him, pulling him as tightly against you as possible, he leant down once more, capturing your lips in a harsh and bruising kiss as he continued to pummel into you, desperate to make you come.

With what would have easily been a scream were it not for Clint’s lips clasped against your own, you came hard, your walls clenching around his member, drawing his own release. Moans of pleasure slipped from you both as you rode out your orgasms, no longer certain who was responsible for what utterance of curses as bliss overtook you both. It wasn’t until he was certain you had both come down from your highs that he dared stop moving within you, finally removing his lips from yours as you both gasped for breath.

With a heavy sigh, he pulled out from within you, too exhausted to say or do much more before he collapsed down next to you on the bed.

A light laugh came from you as you curled over to face him, watching as he grappled with the sheets he had messed up earlier in an attempt to cover you both before the cool air caught you. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’d say I won.”


End file.
